BlackMail
by Chick'a'Diva
Summary: Please read & review. This story is about Smithy & Stevie. I hope you like it.


I have not written many stories yet but this was the second of them that I have decided to upload. Please if you read if you could leave me a review it would really help me to improve my writing. Thank you. I hope this is ok

* * *

Thick black hair met by bright blue eyes was waiting to meet Stevie Moss at her desk early on Monday morning. A gentle smile as he walked towards her. "DS Jordan, Ritchie Jordan". His voice had a northern ring to it and Stevie had a smile on her face as the handsome man held his hand out formerly "Stevie Moss" and that was how it all began, that was the day her life began to fall apart, with them few words.

She headed to Grace sat at her own desk and let herself fall onto the desk "No he can definitely get my blood boiling in the mornings". Grace had a smile on her face as Stevie sat watching the man across the room. Grace's laugh always brightened the day and Stevie let her glance fall back on the woman "He has been transferred from the West Midlands, wanting some action" Grace told her. Stevie let her eyes drift back to the man "Is that right? I can show him the action"

The man was standing with Mickey, she had no idea what it was they were chatting about. Stevie sunk her teeth into her lip watching the man as he moved with such grace. He had an ability to make sure not one of the women sitting in CID's eyes were not on him. He was exactly how she had imagined Christian Grey and she had read the 50 Shades books more times than she would care to admit.

"Your tongue is hanging out". The voice startled Stevie and she moved from where she had perched on the desk to face Smithy "Well look at him" was her reply. Dale let himself rest to where she had moved from "And when women say men think with their privates" with his eyes dropping to her figure she gripped under his chin with her finger and forced his eyes to meet hers once again "I am just saying Inspector, he is fit". Ritchie glancing over caused Stevie to turn from him to face Smithy "Is he looking?" she asked. "Yep" Smithy replied "And he is coming over. See you Stevie".

Turning back to Ritchie, Stevie let out a grin "You seem to be fitting in well" she spoke softly. "I have been here a while,  
well since I was supposed to be at eight, apparently it is custom for you to be late". She turned her glare to Mickey and then a smile back to Ritchie "I am really not a morning person". His eyes moved down her figure slowly before they returned to her eyes "I would never of guessed. We are paired together today so are you ready to leave Stevie, we have a serious assault on" he turned his arm over and read the writing he had scribbled on his tanned arm "The Jasmine Allen Estate".

* * *

After going to see the victim of the assault who had identified her attacker, so they moved straight in to make an arrest it was time to head back for the interview. "No" the blonde DS laughed as Ritchie lead the way back into the station "I am not that kind of lady". Turning back to her slim figure, the smile stretching over his tanned skin excited Stevie. "That is not what I heard Miss Moss". Shaking her head she walked past him "I am little Miss Innocent". Laughing he placed his hand round her shoulder "Is that a fact Stevie?" nodding along to him, she took his arm and removing it from her shoulder replied to him "I have never put a foot wrong in my life". Ritchie was leaning into her ear smiling "So you want to put a change to that?" he asked "How about a drink tonight?". She shook her head "I don't think so" giggling at the hurt look on his face, placing her hand gently to his shoulder "A good friend of mine always told me, never mix business with pleasure". Laughing into her ear he said "I asked you for a drink not a day pass into your knickers, although I have been told it's not that difficult". Faking a laugh she began to walk off "And I bet I can guess who said that. One drink" turning back to him "Just to prove you wrong".

A long day for all of the Sun Hill team often resulted in a night in the pub with a quick one, but for Stevie it often ended with her trying to pinpoint where her life went wrong and a lonely night but talking to Ritchie in the pub was not a bad idea, he had brought her lots of drinks and her head was spinning now, but he was fit right, he was worth going home with. She would not regret this in the morning. So packing her things into her handbag from the table they were sitting at, she told him she would go for a wee. Heading into the toilet she was happy, happier than she had been for a long time. Applying some make up as the Sun Hill girls passed through the room, they were chatting about what a catch Ritchie was and they were not wrong.

Back outside the toilet she began wobbling on her heels. Stopping to rub her ankles, she bent over. Feeling the pinch on her bum she jumped round to face the man behind her. "Drunk are we Detective Sergeant Moss" Smithy asked leaning into her before against the wall next to him. "No, I have found myself a hot man to go home with Inspector Smith". Nodding he wiped his eyes "I thought I always told you not to mix business with pleasure Stevie". Laughing she leant next to him "And what makes you so sure that I am?". He began to walk away "So your mystery man is not DS Jordan then?" turning back to face her and smiling he said "Just don't let him take advantage, I know as well as you that try to be ice woman but you still have feelings". She watched him as he began to walk away before whispering "For you anyway".

* * *

Waking in a strange bed Stevie could not even remember how she got there, she began to creep through the small flat, holding onto the wall to guide herself, she must have got hammered last night. Reaching the kitchen she moved towards the man "Good morning Stevie, how's the head?". Laughing nervously she pointed towards the bedroom "Did we?". Moving to her Ritchie placed his hands to her face "I can't believe I haven't left some form of a lasting impression". "It shouldn't of happened" she replied "I am honestly not that kind of girl" interrupting her Ritchie spoke "You proved that a bit wrong didn't you?". Smiling she turned for the door "Well it was a one-off and I would prefer it if you kept it quiet". Moving into the bedroom she dressed as quickly as possible before leaving.

"Good night Stevie?" Smithy asked as she walked into his office "Were you down the pub?" she replied pushing the door shut. Smithy nodding as she rested into the seat opposite him and replied "Yeah, I was and you could eat that boy alive Stevie". Feeling hurt she let her face fall and he moved from his chair so that he knelt in front of her "What's up?" he asked. "I do not remember anything. I can't remember going home with him. I only remember having one drink". Taking her hand in his he kissed it gently "That's what to many late drunken nights does to you". Stevie pushed herself from the seat and made her way for the door "No its more than that Smithy". Grabbing her arm as she headed for the door "Let me take you for a drink tonight we can have chat and sort this mess out". Stevie nodded her head before walking from the room, at least she would always be able to rely on Smithy.

Approaching the man in the quiet corridor she grabbed hold of his elbow and he span round to face her "DS Moss, what is it I can do for you?". "I want to know what happened?" she began asking "Did you take advantage of me?". Laughing he leant down in to her body "No, I did not and I am quite offended that you think that little of me". Turning away from him he grabbed her arms and forced her back against the wall before pulling his phone out "I did want to keep some memory's though" he turned it to her and she gulped "You took photos of me?". Nodding he lent into her body "That's a nice little figure you got and I bet every bloke in this station would think so" glancing from one end of the corridor to the other he smiled back to her "And unless you want them all to see them I suggest you come to mine tonight. Eight thirty and do not be late".


End file.
